


梦之浮桥

by valtava



Category: vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtava/pseuds/valtava
Summary: 小妈题材嫖文写到最后也不知道是“我”嫖了叶哥还是叶哥嫖了“我”
Relationships: mob/kanae叶
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	梦之浮桥

如果不是为了收敛父亲的骨灰，我怎样也想不到，时隔区区两年后，我就会再次踏上东京的土地。

他的现任伴侣致电于我时，差一点被当成诈骗电话拉进黑名单。这一部分是因为，自我记事起，父亲烟酒不离，声色犬马，却一直康健得出奇。我以为他至少要等到变成一个七老八十的色老头子，才会因躯体的衰退被迫结束荒唐不羁的生活。总之，不该是连退休年纪都不到就急病死去。另一部分则是因为，电话里传来的，是个年轻男人的声音。

这个年轻男人现在站在离我两步远的地方。同在场所有人一样，穿着体面的黑西装，胸前别一朵白花，正式而肃穆。唯有半长的棕色头发束在脑后，脸颊边一缕碎发，与眼帘上的睫毛一并低垂，令他看起来有那么一点像一位“年轻的遗孀”。司仪念悼词的声音低而含糊，我头脑被那线香烧出的缕缕烟雾熏得昏沉，时不时用余光瞥一下那个人，其余时间全盯着面前父亲黑色的牌位。仿佛能从那文字刻痕与描画的金漆中，一窥这两人相识与结伴的种种秘辛。

告别会结束之后，门口新鲜的微风总算缓解了头痛。我从裤子侧口袋里摸索出一盒路过便利店时买下的薄荷糖。捏了一块放进嘴里，我把铁制的盒子递给刚走到我面前，手指犹抵在嘴前咳个不停的叶。早上第一次见面时，我们短暂地交换了称呼。活了二十多岁，我头一遭遇见只知其名，而不明其姓氏的情况。对一个刚刚认识几个小时的人直呼其名，我心下有些难为情，也因此不知道该如何同他说话。

“谢谢。”他从善如流地张开掌心，把倒过来的那块糖含在脸侧，腮帮微微鼓出一块，将那缕头发顶得不再贴在颊边。他的声音有点含糊：“律师联系你了吗？”

“联系了。”我轻轻点了点头，不仅如此，遗嘱的扫描件业已发了过来。住在乡下这几年，工作室发展得还不错，足够日常开销以外攒下一笔不菲的家底。此次上京我无所图谋，只为了尽一点为人子的义务。不知是出于愧疚还是别的什么，父亲在遗嘱里竟把名下财产的大半都留给了我，至于剩下的，则赠与了他的这位现任伴侣。

“我还没有找到新的房子。”叶接着说道：“可能还需要住上两三天。”

“没关系。”我低下头看着自己的鞋尖，用犬齿咬碎了薄薄的糖片，清爽的凉意在口腔中陡然炸开：“其实……”后半句话被吞回了肚子里。我想要说，其实你继续住那间公寓里也无妨，但这话过于亲近，甚至有些冒犯了。

“你和我想象得不太一样。”他的声音里带一点笑。

“我猜猜，你以为我会更叛逆一些？”我抬起头，看着他灰蓝色的眼睛。这时我才发现，叶的眼角下有颗小小的泪痣。这个认知让我的心情雀跃起来，语气轻快了一点：“我们的关系没有大家猜得那样不好。住在哪里对我这种有台联网电脑就能工作的人并不重要，搬去乡下只是因为不喜欢大城市。”

“我倒是从乡下搬来东京的，工作机会多一些。”叶偏过头松了松领带，解开了最上面的那颗衬衫扣子，又使劲清清嗓子。他看起来似乎害了慢性的咽喉病。

冬日的阳光不够温暖，却足以抬起头的人感到目眩。我眨了眨眼睛，摸着发胀的太阳穴，心中不免不免生出一点荒诞感：同为男性的“继母”与“继子”，站在追悼式礼堂的门前，却仿佛只是两个偶遇的同龄人，闲聊生计与天气。

与东京寸土寸金的地价比起来，父亲的公寓十分宽敞。据说，自高中毕业之后，我的房间便被妥善封存，唯有钟点工每周一次打扫清理。除此之外，还有两间卧室，一间书房。

公寓的钥匙在叶那里。处理完父亲身后琐事后，我们一同草草吃了个便饭，开始收拾父亲的遗物。

四壁书架上多是我这辈子也不大可能会看的书，书桌抽屉里垒着一摞摞稿纸，文件，墨水和十几只钢笔。我环视四周，最后只挑了一只刻了签名的钢笔准备带走。

“如果这间公寓里还有什么你搬家后能用得到的东西的话，就随意拿吧。”我注意到叶自始至终都只是注视着我的动作，偶尔在我搬动东西时搭一把手，忍不住这样对他说道：“反正我明天就回去了，以后大概也不会在东京生活。”

“嗯，谢谢。”他彬彬有礼地答道：“我的东西都在次卧里。倒是你，不如四处看看还有什么想带走的。我先去洗个澡。”

次卧？难道他们平时都是分房睡的吗。我心中迷惑，面上仍然点点头，看着叶走进他的次卧，拿着换洗的衣服走进浴室。

白天的琐事已经使我几乎精疲力竭。我无心再翻找别处，直接打开了阔别许久的房间门。里面的陈设果然与当初一模一样，只是揭开被褥上的防尘罩，下面并没有铺设床单和被套。

还得找一找四件套，我叹了口气。房间里的柜子空空荡荡，我只好走进主卧，打开父亲的柜子翻找起来。

一打开下层柜子，便能看见一个皮革小箱子。里面是什么？贵重物品？我心下好奇，打开搭扣将盖子掀了起来。

硅胶与皮革制成的各式玩意让我一下子瞪大了眼睛。我呆了几秒钟，才伸出手去翻动里面的内容。

虽然很多是头一次见，但是只要想一想，就不难猜出它们的用途，地板上渐渐堆满了被我查看过的物件：各种形状的硅胶棒状物，有的甚至连着一根仿制的动物尾巴；造型不一的夹子，末端多半坠着铃铛之类的东西；细细的珠链和末端弯曲的金属小棍；金属和皮革制的环形卡扣；各色手铐、麻绳、眼罩、口枷；品牌各异的润滑膏和润滑液……

我一件件地翻看着它们，脑内蹦出一个又一个大逆不道的猜想，心跳变得越来越快，手甚至有些颤抖。

最下面是一根柔软的皮革项圈，垂下来一个猫咪形状的金属铭牌，犹在空中微微颤动。

上面刻着几个字母：kanae。

猜想纷纷在我的脑内爆破开来，里面包裹的滚烫绮思不断流淌，很快淹没了理智的岛屿，只剩下一池沸腾的岩浆。我的呼吸越来越深，目光死死地盯着那个金属小牌，直到叶的声音由远及近：“我洗完了哦，热水器功率不太大，你可能得等个二十几分……”

声音戛然而止在大敞的主卧门口，我扭过头。叶看着我，停下了正用毛巾揉搓发梢的动作，眨了眨眼睛，似乎是在等我说话。

难捱的沉默持续了几秒，我们的目光在空中交汇，几个呼吸之间就仿佛交换一切未尽的言语，彼此心知肚明。

他在等我开口，不知为什么，我就是敢这样笃定。于是我深吸了一口气，声音低得几乎听不见：“这些东西，是用来做什么的呢”

叶沉默地打量了我几下，继而眼睛微微变弯，伸手将鬓角一缕碎发掖到耳后，脸上浮起了仿佛能将我的内心看穿一般的狡猾微笑：“嗯……你想知道吗？”

洗完澡，将干净的被套和床单换好之后，房门被敲响的声音才从我身后响起。

叶抱着一瓶酒和两个玻璃杯，仍然是白天的那身行头，深灰色高领毛衣和宽松的裤子，只是没穿外套。

“酒量怎么样？”他坐到我身边，低下头拧开了瓶塞。清冽的酒水流入杯子，散发出稍有些刺激的清香。

“还不错。”我这样答道，小心地伸手接过来了那满满一杯，生怕一个不慎洒到身下的床单上。

“我有点弱，遇到酒精的时候。”他给自己的那只杯子里只倒了三分之二，手指比划了一下：“这样，就差不多了。”

他没有说谎。随着杯子渐渐见底，叶的脸颊上渐渐泛出一点红晕，舌头也仿佛麻木了似的，说出的话又轻又模糊，总要离得很近才能听得清楚。他将空的杯子放到一边的书桌上，头发低垂，轻轻嘟囔了一句，又用眼神示意我贴得近些。

我只好如他所言，又凑近一点。

叶俯下身，几乎贴着我的耳边，温热气息带着酒精气味和湿润水汽扑在我的耳廓上。我听到他用带着笑意的气声，清晰地说道：“现在你对我做什么都可以哦。” 

我抬起头，惊讶地看向他。可叶只是笑，蒙着雾气的眼睛被那颗泪痣衬得甚至有些无辜。就仿佛刚才那一瞬的狡黠与清醒只是假象，此刻他又回到了泥醉的状态中。

手指慢慢探向毛衣的下摆，勾开厚厚的衣料，触摸到的直接就是裸露的皮肤。毛衣里面什么都没有吗？我不禁挑起了眉，手指又向里面探了些许。

接着触摸到的是，粗糙的绳结和已经被体温熨得温热的金属链条，向下的部分隐没在了裤腰里。我回想着不久之前看到的那些素材，脑海里一时有了成形的猜想。

为了验证这个猜想，我将那根金属链直直地向外拽了拽。果然，垂下的末端是一个方便把握的绳环。握着绳环，继续将链条一点点绕在手掌上，毛衣下摆渐渐被抬起，稍粗的红色绳子纵横在洁白的皮肤表面，打着漂亮而利落的结。

叶垂着眼帘坐在我面前，因醉酒而任人予取予求，两只手放身侧，甚至都没有挪动一下。

“这里。”我用指关节来来回回地蹭着露在抬起衣料边缘的乳尖，“为什么什么都没有。”

“嗯。”叶随着我的动作微微颤抖，发出轻微的鼻音，然后回答道：“会被看到的啊，从外面。” 语气理直气壮，仿佛我是个发问前没思考过的呆瓜。

我噎了一下。那些夹子的体积和形状，的确无法用一件毛衣掩盖得天衣无缝，但是在这种情境中，被看到与否又有什么关系。除非，除非……

一种不道德的离奇念头火速蹦了出来（尽管我们本来就正在做一件不太道德的事情。但我猜想父亲如果仍在人世，反而可能因为他那一向假正经的儿子终于敢抹开面子，而乐得哈哈大笑）。我决心扳回一局：“今天上午，难道衣服里面也是这样吗。”叶带着笑轻轻哼了一声，尾音上，仿佛在鼓励我接着演下去。“被那么多人注视着却得不到满足，发情期的小猫忍得很辛苦吧。”我在叶左侧的乳尖上掐了一下，满意地听到他轻轻“嗯”了一声。“把上衣脱掉。”

叶依言照做，灰色的高领毛衣从头顶拽下来，随意扔在一边。

挂着金属名牌的暗红色皮项圈正围在叶的脖子上，柔软又妥帖，方才被毛衣领子遮住时几乎毫无痕迹，这就是那根细铁链另一端的真容。

他既白又瘦，肉体却并不嶙峋，反而看起来是柔软的。扩散至全身的醉意在皮肤上泛出淡淡的粉色，在红色绳结的衬托下，倒让人对他平时究竟有多苍白有了更直观的认识。

“下面呢。”我用手轻轻触摸他微微发热的侧腹皮肤：“继续脱。”

正如我所料，那件宽松的低腰裤里面什么都没有穿。拖鞋踢到一边，褪下来的裤子被丢在毛衣上面，却发出了一些奇怪的响声。

我看着叶的眼睛，手伸进裤子的侧兜里，摸到了不少乱七八糟的玩意。我将它们统统抖落到床上：手铐，眼罩，还有一个圆形的……遥控器？不适合直接戴在身上的东西，他都放进了兜里。

“叶原来喜欢这些吗。”我将那两样东西给他穿戴整齐拿起那个遥控器，拨到了最大，随手揣进了裤兜。

现在，叶几乎是赤裸地坐在我的旁边了，除了眼罩和手铐，全身上下只穿了一根绳子和一个项圈。不过或许还有这个遥控器控制的那个东西。几乎是在我拨开开关的同时，叶轻轻皱起眉，双腿紧紧地并在了一起，仿佛在忍耐什么的样子。

我站起身，手仍然握着铁链末端的绳环，将书桌旁的椅子向远离床边的方向挪一段距离，坐了上去。

“会用嘴吗？”

越来越多的红晕在叶的脸上浮现了出来，他一副神情恍惚的模样，在话音落下的几秒钟之后才反应过来似的。

叶用行动做了回答，他俯下身跪在地上，双手贴紧地面，像一只真正的小猫那样向我爬来。手腕被拷到一起令他有些难以维持平衡，视力被剥夺让他只能靠项圈被拽紧的感觉辨知方向。也因此，叶爬得很慢，脖子上的名牌一摇一摇，和项圈的链条撞击出一声声轻微的脆响。

但我不准备帮把手，相反，将遥控器的档位调到了最大。

“啊……”这是他今晚第一次发出稍有些大的声响，叶的全身都颤抖起来，上半身一下子趴在地上，张开嘴大口地喘着气，全身只有臀部高高翘起，像只正在发情求欢的母猫。

“快点。”我使劲拽了一下手中的链条，逼迫他抬起头：“还没到你享受的时候。”

叶用胳膊撑起身，继续跌跌撞撞地向我爬来。

他一直爬到我跟前，才慢慢跪坐起来。只是这几分钟的功夫，后穴里肆虐的那个不知道什么形态的小玩意就足以让叶的阴茎完全挺立，被迫以张开腿的姿势勉强跪着。同样挺立的还有他的乳尖，已经从淡粉色充血成了更深的粉红色。

父亲还在的时候，叶每晚也是现在这个样子吗。不合时宜的念头突然萌生，我不由得愣了一会儿神，片刻后才被叶的动作唤了回来。

他的双手沿着我的裤管一路摸索向上，已经成功拉下了裤链。

手铐和眼罩极大地限制了叶的行动和感知，勾开内裤后，我的阴茎几乎立刻拍打在了他的脸侧，在灯光下留下一点点亮晶晶的水渍。他轻轻唔了一声，脸向这边转了转，舌头从濡湿的嘴唇中探出些许，尝试着舔舐了几下侧面凸起的血管，唾液的细丝一下一下地拉长又消失。

我倒吸一口气，没有任何动作，等着看他下一步要如何。

叶慢慢调整着膝盖的位置，直到正对着我，才用双手一起将脸侧的碎发别到耳后，上身前倾，低下头，扶着我的阴茎将整个头部浅浅地含了下去。这样一来，他整个上半身的重心几乎都抵在靠着我大腿的小臂上。为了维持平衡，叶只好又向下吞了吞，双手松开，慢慢支撑在地上，好像一只正在蹲坐着、探长了脖子舔舐零食的小猫，只差一根收在腿侧的尾巴。

口腔温暖、柔软又湿润，只有灵活的舌头上有些许粗糙的质感。叶上上下下吮吸着，发出啧啧的水声。每当变换角度时，我就能感到自己阴茎的头部正抵在他的口腔内侧，直到在脸颊上戳出一个浅浅的凸起。太舒服了，我忍不住闭上眼睛，将手指插进他的发间，不知不觉间已经用上了力，一次一次将叶向下压去，侵入他到更深的地方。

高潮来得很快，醒过神时，叶已经将嘴里的阴茎吐了出来，正偏过头猛烈地咳嗽。重新散落在脸侧的碎发一摇一摇，上面同叶的嘴角和脸侧一样，也沾上了乳白色的浊液。

他咳得实在太用力，听得人心焦，让我不免想起白天递给他薄荷糖时的情景。我一时有点慌神，迅速蹲了下来，一下下拍打着他的脊背：“叶，叶，你还好吗。”

好在撕心裂肺的咳嗽声很快就停止了。叶一下一下地深呼吸，用手背抹了抹嘴唇，轻声说道：“抱歉，我嗓子一直不太好。”

我伸出手替他把嘴边没有抹掉的精液擦掉：“还做吗，要不早点休息吧。”我这时注意到他腿间的阴茎仍在充血：“或者我也可以帮你……”

“做吧。”他干脆地打断了我的话，嘴角勾了勾，声音也放得轻了又轻，几乎只剩气声：“把我搞得乱七八糟的吧。”我猜想他蒙在眼罩下的灰蓝色眼睛，此刻一定正狡猾地微微弯起来。

手铐太过碍事，被我解下来丢到一旁。叶保持着上身跪伏，唯有臀部高高抬起的姿势，双手乖巧地平放在肩膀两侧，脸侧贴着床单。等待我勾着外面的环柄，慢慢将那支犹在震动不停的前列腺按摩器取出来。

后穴内部同他的口腔一样温暖又柔软，经过按摩器的开发，已经能够轻松地就将三根涂了润滑液的手指吞没到第二个指节以上。我开始慢慢地扩张起来，手指与手指之间，手指与包裹着它的穴口之间，随着动作贴紧又分开一点微不可见的缝隙，带着粘腻的水声。指腹在柔软的内壁上不断擦过，直到偶然触碰到某处时，叶轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“这里吗，敏感带。”我用指腹对着刚才的位置轻轻打着圈按了起来。柔软的内壁很快开始痉挛、收缩，牢牢地吸住了我的手指。叶不断发出小声的甜腻鼻音，随着我的动作颤抖得越来越厉害，平放在身侧两只手慢慢攥紧。

我没有因此而停下来，反而稍稍加大了按压的力度和频率。

“啊，啊……”低低的呻吟声从喉咙里溢出来，叶显然正被侵犯的进体内的快感不断鞭笞。他的身体渐渐比刚喝完酒的时候还要红上一点，鼻尖和脸颊在床单上来回磨蹭着，揉得凌乱的发丝散落在脸侧。支撑着姿势的双腿也开始明显地发颤，两腿之间挺立的阴茎前端不断淌出透明的粘稠液体，一滴一滴地缓慢落在床单上。 “不要乱动。”我用另一只手扶了扶他的大腿，顺势在臀瓣上用了些力气打了一巴掌。

“啊！”叶哑着嗓子惊喘了一声，和被击打的清脆声响几乎同时响起。顷刻之间，他再也支撑不住，身体向侧边倒去，脱力地躺在了床上。白色的精液溅上他的小腹和胸口，弄脏了大红色的绳结，甚至有几滴粘在了下巴上。只是被玩弄着后穴，叶就这样迎来了高潮。

“很久没做了了吗。”我看着那些精液的粘稠程度，伸手将叶被唾液黏在嘴唇上的发丝拨开。高潮后的叶有些失神，喘息了几下后才轻轻“嗯”了一声，带着浓浓的鼻音，听起来软软的。

“这种时候，你怎么称呼父亲？”我轻声问道，一边用指节轻轻剐蹭他胸前犹在充血的两点。刚刚高潮过得身体显然比任何时候都要敏感，叶抖了抖，下意识想要瑟缩着躲开。

“主人。”他小声说道，声音听起来乖乖的，甚至有一点撒娇的意味。

“父终子及。”我拎起他项圈的链条：“像刚才那样跪好，现在你知道该叫我什么了。”

“主人……啊！”

几乎在叶刚跪好的那一刻，我便扯着链条，扶着硬得发痛的阴茎直直插进了他的穴里。

被温暖湿润的内壁紧紧包裹的滋味要比口腔更好，我在内心轻轻地喟叹一声，开始扶着叶的腰，一下一下地向前顶去。

皮肉相击的声音伴随着淫靡的粘稠水声回荡在房间里。润滑剂在摩擦中不断打出细微的白色泡沫，随着阴茎在穴内的进进出出，积累在穴口边缘。叶攥着床单，随着撞击发出一声声呻吟，如果哪一声突然变高了一点，就说明又有一个红色的掌印叠在了他雪白的臀瓣上。

“喜欢这样被打吗。”我喘着气低声问道，击打在臀瓣上的手又加大了些力度。与之相对的，这一次叶的后穴也收缩得格外紧了一些。

“喜，喜欢……啊……”叶含糊不清地回答着，听起来已经被侵犯得完全失去了神志，无法控制的唾液在脸边的床单上洇出一块块痕迹。我腾出手向下探到他两腿之间，发觉那里果然又重新硬了起来，顶端不断淌着滑腻的体液，甚至比上一次更多。

已经是被调教得完全熟透的身体了啊。一意识到这个事实，我内心不由得涌上一点说不清道不明的情绪，随之而来的还有无理取闹的古怪怒气，让我操弄叶的力度越来越大，几乎想将阴茎下方的囊袋也一同塞进那富有弹性的穴口中。

我看见叶在我愈发暴戾的撞击中，双手攥得更加紧，却不再发出声音，就仿佛所有发声的力气都和思考的余裕一样，统统被剧烈的快感抽走了。

很快，当顶点终于要来临时，叶的全身剧烈的痉挛了几下，发出一声轻微的哭腔，包裹着我的后穴一同痉挛着收紧。我呼吸一滞，一同射在了他的体内。

“会……会怀孕……”叶带着浓重的鼻音嘟囔道。

我愣了一下，方才那一点情绪全部被好笑一扫而空。“如果你生下来了。”我俯下身贴到他的耳侧：“是我的弟妹还是儿女？”他的脸颊上情欲的红晕尚未消退，让我忍不住在上面亲了一下。

叶没有躲闪的意思，他只是笑着，慢慢把眼罩抬到额头上，看着自己的手指说：“不知道呢。”

我现在终于有机会重新打量他灰蓝色的眼睛。叶方才一定是爽得哭了出来，眼圈湿漉漉，仍泛着红，看起来人畜无害。

激情过后，回溯这个晚上的性事，不免令我产生了做梦一般的感想。

这是真的吗，在追悼完父亲的第一个夜晚，我就与他的现任伴侣厮混到了一起。然而正躺在我身边，精疲力竭，身上仍留着那些淫乱装饰的叶，却以不容置疑的存在感印证了这一切。

梦境的潮水席卷我的脑海，让我恍惚中开始抚摸叶沾满汗水的脸颊。

“怎么了？”他仿佛察觉到了什么，抬起头，平静地目光就仿佛能看穿我的内心一般。

“回去之后。”我听见我这样说道：“我还能给你打电话吗。”

“随你。”叶笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍我的手背。

我反握住那只手，仿佛这是梦境中唯一具有实感的凭依。


End file.
